


Revenga

by saintofbeasts



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Drabble, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofbeasts/pseuds/saintofbeasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't as linear as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malorum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656) by Irk. 



> Written September 2005.

SCREAMS. Make them pay - make them HURT. This is/was a war – no fucking mercy. Revenge but not quite. Revenge (not for anything anyone has done but) for what they are, who they are, for the symbolism, for all they embody. A snap and their bodies explode, the smell of brimstone/fear/pain on the air as he grins.

Revenge for everything they were. Revenge for what Filia would do to him, for Valgarv. For linear time. For this reality and the way it cut like a knife, the way it made a cause and effect into a Möebius strip.


End file.
